Wu Xing Manipulation
The power to manipulate the five elements of Wu Xing. Combination of Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Fire Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Manipulation. Also Called *Five Elements/Phases/Agents/Movements/Processes/Steps/Stages *Wu Xing Control Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate any of the five elements of Wu Xing, a fivefold conceptual scheme that many traditional Chinese fields used to explain a wide array of phenomena, from cosmic cycles to the interaction between internal organs, and from the succession of political regimes to the properties of medicinal drugs. The "Five Phases" are Wood (木 mù), Fire (火 huǒ), Earth (土 tǔ), Metal (金 jīn), and Water (水 shuǐ), and in which this order of presentation is known as the "mutual generation" sequence. In the order of "mutual overcoming" (相克 xiāngkè), they are Wood, Earth, Water, Fire, and Metal. Applications: *Earth Manipulation *Fire Manipulation *Metal Manipulation *Plant Manipulation *Water Manipulation Elements Combined (Wu-Xing): See Elemental Recomposition *Acid Manipulation - Fire/Water *Ash Manipulation - Fire/Wood or Earth *Corrosion Manipulation - Metal/Water *Glass Manipulation - Earth/Fire *Magma Manipulation - Fire/Earth *Molten Metal Manipulation - Metal/Fire *Mud Manipulation - Water/Earth *Smoke Manipulation - Wood/Fire *Steam Manipulation - Water/Fire *Swamp Manipulation - Wood/Earth/Water Variations *Godai Elemental System (Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, Void) Associations See Also: Classical elements in popular culture *Classical Element Manipulation *Color Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation *Four Symbols Physiology *Maximum Quintessential Control *Nature Manipulation *Onmyōdō *Organic Manipulation *Planetary Empowerment *Quintessence Force *Yin & Yang Manipulation *Zodiac Empowerment (Chinese Zodiac only) *Zodiac Physiology (Chinese Zodiac only) Wu Xing Associations: See Also: Wu Xing In Wu Xing, each of the five elements are associated with several unique associations. The user, depending on skill and experience in Wu-Xing, may manipulate one or more these known association sub-powers in addition to the elements of Wu Xing: The Wood Element: *Acid Manipulation *Aether Manipulation *Air Manipulation **Oxygen Manipulation **Sound Manipulation *Anger Manipulation *Artificial Element Manipulation **Plastic Manipulation **Rubber Manipulation *Biological Manipulation **Health Manipulation *Elasticity *Enhanced Flexibility *Mana Manipulation *Life Creation *Life-Force Manipulation *Ink Manipulation *Paper Manipulation *Patience Manipulation *Poison Manipulation *Psionic Manipulation *Size Enhancement *Spring Manipulation *Strength Manipulation The Fire Element *Cardiology Manipulation *Creation *Dry Season Manipulation *Day Embodiment **Day Empowerment *Destruction *Happiness Inducement *Hate Manipulation *Heat Manipulation *Light Manipulation *Magma Manipulation *Nuclear Manipulation **Radiation Manipulation ***Subatomic Manipulation ***Thermal Manipulation *Oil Manipulation **Napalm Generation *Pulse Manipulation *Smoke Manipulation *Stellar Manipulation **Solar Manipulation ***Eternal Day Inducement *Summer Manipulation *Tongue Manipulation The Earth Element *Ambition Manipulation *Anxiety Inducement *Ash Manipulation *Carbon Manipulation *Dust Manipulation *Empathy *Chi Manipulation *Earthquake Generation *Gravity Manipulation *Magma Manipulation *Mineral Manipulation **Bone Manipulation **Crystal Manipulation **Sand Manipulation *Muscle Manipulation *Nature Manipulation (fire, water, wood & metal) *Order Embodiment **Order Manipulation *Paranoia Inducement *Patience Manipulation *Season Manipulation *Spatial Manipulation *Stability Manipulation *Soul Manipulation *Transmutation *Water Absorption *Yin & Yang Manipulation The Metal Element *Autumn Embodiment **Autumn Manipulation *Courage Manipulation *Enhanced Crafting *Electromagnetism Manipulation **Electricity Manipulation ***Electric Conductivity **Magnetism Manipulation *Crystal Manipulation **Diamond Manipulation *Ductility Manipulation *White Water Manipulation *Melancholy Manipulation *Milk Manipulation *Mirror Manipulation *Ice Manipulation **Snow Manipulation *Respiratory System Manipulation *Silver Manipulation *Skin Manipulation *Strength Manipulation *Technology Embodiment **Technology Manipulation The Water Element *Bodily Fluid Manipulation *Blood Manipulation *Cold Manipulation *Darkness Manipulation *Fear Manipulation *Ice Manipulation **Snow Manipulation *Life and Death Manipulation *Lunar Manipulation **Eternal Night Inducement *Night Embodiment **Night Empowerment *Ocean Manipulation *Pressure Manipulation *Salt Manipulation *Serenity Inducement *Slime Manipulation *Steam Manipulation *Reflection Manipulation *Time Manipulation *Weather Manipulation **Cloud Manipulation **Electricity Manipulation **Rain Manipulation **Storm Manipulation *Winter Embodiment **Winter Manipulation Limitations *User may be unable creating elements, being limited to manipulating already existing ones. *User may not be able to control all five elements and/or unique associations within Wu-Xing. *May not be able to tap into the combined elements made through Wu-Xing. Known Users Hao Asakura (Shaman King) Known Objects *The Four Symbols (Chinese Mythology) Gallery 392342-voltron.jpg|Voltron (Voltron) is composed of five robot lions, each of them being powered by one of the elements of Wu Xing. Beyblade VF Bit Beasts.jpg|From clockwise direction: Dranzer the Red Phoenix of Fire, Driger the White Tiger of Gold, Dragoon the Blue Dragon of Wood, and Draciel the Black Turtle of Water (Beyblade V-Force) Four-Symbols-and-Twenty-Eight-Mansions.jpg|From clockwise direction: Genbu the Black Tortoise, Seiryuu the Azure Dragon, Suzaku the Vermillion Bird, and Byakko the White Tiger (Chinese Mythology) Azure Dragon H.png|Azure Dragon (Valkyrie Crusade) manipulates the wood element. Vermilion_Bird_H.png|Vermilion Bird (Valkyrie Crusade) manipulates the fire element. White_Tiger_H.png|White Tiger (Valkyrie Crusade) manipulates the metal element. Black_Tortoise_H.png|Black Tortoise (Valkyrie Crusade) manipulates the water element. Huang_Long_H.png|Huang Long (Valkyrie Crusade) manipulates the earth element. 150311-Godai - Elemental Force (USA)-1.jpg|Hiro (Godai Elemental Force) can learn, use and master the five element system of Earth, Water, Fire, Wind and Void. BB G-Revolution StrataGaiaDragoon.png|Daichi's Bit Beast, Strata Dragoon, also known as the Yellow Dragon of Earth, roaring into action (Beyblade G-Revolution) Magic to Win poster.jpg|The main characters of Magic To Win (Magic To Win) Mummy Qin Shi Huang Dragon Emperor.jpg|Emporer Han/Qin Shi Shuang (The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor) controls over fire, water, metal, wood and earth. Taught by the mystics. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Mystic Powers Category:Nature Powers